In the Corner
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: At Ron and Susan's Wedding, Beth Weasley observes a couple in the corner. PostDH 3yrs. Set in my Cooper Series. Charlie/Alicia; George/Beth; Brief mentions of Ron/Susan Bones.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Beth.**

**Set 3 years post DH,  
but in my own universe of Catch a Falling Witch, There's No Time Like War Time, & Felidae.**

**

* * *

**

Beth stared at the two of them conversing quietly in the corner. This was the first time she ever closely observed the pair before and she had to admit, they would make an adorable couple. She noticed how Alicia would tuck her hair behind her ear when she'd look up at Charlie. Beth knew her friend long enough to know she only did that when she was in the presence of someone she was _attracted_ to. Alicia wasn't the one she was concerned with, however.

Charlie Weasley before the war gave the vibe of being the forever-bachelor; married to his dragons in Romania. That's not the case anymore. He transferred to the Dragon Reserve in Wales and just like everyone else that had participated, the war had changed him. The Charlie now is not so careless as the Charlie before the war. What Beth wondered was whether that change would be enough for him to actually commit to a relationship.

That was when she saw an emotion flit across Charlie's face that she only saw when he was looking at his family - love. He was looking at Alicia the way she knew George looked at her. He was in love - bright as the morning sun. She felt a sense of overwhelming happiness for one of her favorite brother-in-laws. She could jump for joy if she wasn't four months pregnant. Besides, that would bring up too many unwanted questions.

Charlie stood up from the corner and went over to the bar, leaving Alicia alone to fend for herself.

She knew that Charlie and Alicia had been occasionally going out for coffee and lunch, but she didn't expect there to be love in his eyes. Worriedly, she observed Alicia intently. She almost let out a sigh of defeat - she didn't see the love that Charlie had for her in her eyes. She wondered if she was too hasty in thinking that Alicia _wouldn't _break _his _heart.

No, she mentally thought. Sometimes it just takes a little longer for a person to realize they're in love with somebody. She kept observing Alicia and saw something that gave her a sliver of hope. It wasn't _love_, but it was more than desire, too. Swirling her glass of pumpkin juice around, she took note of how Alicia watched Charlie like a hawk as he ordered two glasses of firewhiskey.

It was_ longing. _Alicia Spinnet _longed_ for Charlie Weasley. She smirked, knowing Alicia was pretty damn close to being in love with him, and it was only a matter of time before they would be saying their "I dos".

"What are you plotting, love?" George said as he sat down in one of the chairs next to her.

Beth blinked and stared at her husband.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

George rolled his eyes, "Of course not. I knew some of my deviousness would rub off on you someday."

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Maybe it's because being married to you has made me become in touch with my devious side."

He stared at her, cupping her face in his hand. "You'll tell me about it later, right?"

"Of course, George. I will need you to help me out with this. I'm not divulging any secrets yet, as I need to get a few more things straightened out."

George got out of his seat and held a hand out to her. She gratefully took it and he hoisted her up.

"Come on, Fred has challenged Ron and Oliver to a drinking game, but I don't think Susan would appreciate Ron being pissed on their wedding night," George said, leading her away.

Joking about how George is getting soft on ickle Ronniekins, she took one last look at the couple she had been observing so intensely before. She was extremely put out to discover they weren't in the corner anymore. In fact, she couldn't find them anywhere in the tent. She shook her head and focused on getting Ron sober enough for his honeymoon.

What she didn't know is that Alicia and Charlie were snogging the daylights out of each other just outside the heated tent.

* * *

I've always loved the pairing Charlie/Alicia and from the very beginning of writing these stories, I knew I was gonna pair them up with each other. Soo, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet and any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
